


You Gave Up Being Good

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Hermann is a Dom, Impact Play, Newt freezes up, oof, reader gets punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: College roommates Newt and (Y/N) are reunited after years of separation. It’s hard to tell what sort of relationship they’re  engaged in. Hermann stumbles on something he wasn’t supposed to and someone’s going to get punished for it.





	You Gave Up Being Good

Hermann walked swiftly towards the lab, cane hitting the ground hard with each step. He could hear the giggling, the music pounding: Newt and (Y/N) were in the lab after hours.

Newt was someone he had dealt with for years, and though he still drove Hermann up a wall, he learned to cope (as well as he could, at least). (Y/N), however, held a special place in his heart. She had appeared very shy and polite when she first arrived, blushing and shaking his hand nervously when he had greeted her and shown her to her desk. She had gushed over his work, over how well he did his job, how much she admired his dedication to his practice. It had made his heart swell with pride.

And then Geiszler had rushed into the room, ruining everything. (Y/N) saw him and recognized him within milliseconds.  
“Newt?”  
“Y-Y/N?”  
They stared at each other, frozen in surprise, before she ran and practically threw herself at him.  
They laughed and hugged for a while, pulling away and just standing there, taking each other in.

“You...you know each other?” Hermann had asked, just as shocked as them.  
You had nodded vigorously, smiling as Newt explained.  
“We were best friends in college! No one knew how to party quite like (Y/N).” He said with a proud smile, putting his hand on your shoulder and squeezing.  
You let out a melodious laugh, blushing and nodding.

And from then on, Hermann watched you switch back and forth daily into your separate personalities.  
With him, you were shy, quiet, modest. You occupied your time with him twirling your hair around your finger, smiling at your shoes, or covering your mouth as you giggled at something he said to you.

When Newton walked into a room, the entire atmosphere around you changed. You’d jump on him, kiss his cheek, ruffle his hair-he’d even seen you lick his face once. Newt had squirmed and laughed, wiping his sleeve across his wet skin and laughing harder before he grabbed you and held you still to return the favor. You had squealed and struggled, bursting into a fit of giggles and scrubbing your cheek as you both collapsed into laughter. You two had absolutely no boundaries, no regard for work ethics, and worst of all, no regard for Hermann.

Sometimes you and Newt would talk in hushed whispers, or stand next to each other at the chalkboard, pressed side to side, bumping the other’s hip every so often, speaking in gentle, warm tones as you worked with each other and discussed theories. There was no line where a friendship stopped and a  
more-than-friends sort of relationship began as far as Hermann could tell.

So when he had been walking past the lab and heard faint talking way past the time of locking up for the night, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger bubble up.

As he got closer, he could begin to decipher both of your words.

“Ah, b-be quiet!” Your voice whispered out, giggling a little.  
He heard Newt let out a low chuckle.  
“What are we, college students? We can do what we want, this is my lab.”  
There was quiet, then a sharp inhale on your part, then more conversation.  
“It’s not just yours! Doctor Gottlieb-“

Despite the odd circumstances, Herman’s lips quirked into a small smile at you referring to him in such a formal manner. If only Newton could take a few pages from your book.  
“What, Hermann? You really think that guy is up at 10 PM?” Newt scoffed.  
There was a gasp and a little bit of laughter.  
“Newt! You can’t say that!”  
“Oh, sure I can. What the hell is he gonna do about it? Spank me?” Newt joked.

Hermann chose this time to make his entrance, walking into the shared laboratory to find Newt and (Y/N) in a rather compromising position.  
(Y/N)’s shirt was off, discarded on the floor next to her. Newt’s tie was still around his neck, but his shirt was nowhere to be seen. (Y/N) was pinned underneath him.  
Hermann cleared his throat and they both looked up.

(Y/N) gasped and Newt slowly sat back, letting you up. You immediately sat up, grabbing your shirt and covering yourself.  
“Doctor! I-I don’t know what to say, I can’t apologize enough-“ You began, face paling by at least 10 shades as all the color drained from it.  
Hermann held up a hand to silence you.  
“It’s alright, Miss (Y/N). I know this can’t have been your doing.”

Newt scoffed loudly, giving the other man an incredulous look.  
“Really, dude?”  
Hermann raised an eyebrow, face stoic.  
“Really. I’ll be reporting you for engaging in inappropriate behavior in the laboratory after hours. (Y/N)’s name won’t be mentioned in the report.”

You interrupted their face off, standing up and moving closer to Hermann, shirt still clutched over your chest.  
“Please, Doctor, I’m so unbelievably sorry, but please don’t blame Newt. I promise you that everything was my fault. I initiated it. I’ll do anything you want, just...don’t punish Newt for my actions.” You pleaded.

Hermann looked at you, a smile tugging at his lips at how sincerely scared you looked. Of course he knew you were just covering Newt’s ass, but he found it noble of you. It was cute that you threw yourself in harms way for him without a second thought-not to mention that you had given him an interesting idea.

“Anything?” Hermann asked, smirking at you. You nodded desperately.  
“(Y/N), don’t!” Newt called from behind you. You ignored him, keeping your eyes locked on Hermann.  
“Anything.”

He stood there for a second, holding your eyes, before walking past you and Newt, speaking as he did. You and Newt turned to watch what he was doing, your face dawning an expression of anxiety, Newt’s, one of wariness and exasperation.  
“It’s very responsible of you to face the consequences of your actions, Miss (Y/N). I wish your dear friend here was as mature as you are.”  
Newt let out a bark of a laugh, eyes burning into the older doctor’s back while he organized the papers on his desk to one side.

“I appreciate your honesty, lovely (Y/N), but unfortunately, apologies don’t undo wrongdoings. You will receive a punishment.”  
You nodded solemnly, looking down.  
“I understand, Doctor. I accept whatever punishment you see fit.”

Hermann turned, looking at you with a blank stare.  
“I’d like you to remove your skirt and bend over my desk, please.” He said

The order was simple, but you faltered, head jerking up to look at him. A bright red blush spread across your face. Everything in your body felt like it was on fire. You removed your skirt with deft fingers, keeping your eyes on him as you did, then crossed the room to do as he said. Newt said nothing. He stayed glued in his place, his mouth hanging open.

Hermann gave him a smug smirk, turning to give your ass an appreciative grab, humming as your head dropped down.  
“Very good, (Y/N). I think 10 hits will suffice, don’t you?”  
“Y-Yes, doctor.”  
He smiled again, turning to Newt.  
“You could learn a thing or two from your companion, Newton.”

Newt’s hands were covering his mouth and nose, staring at (Y/N) with a sort of morbid fascination.  
“I can’t believe this is fucking happening.” The tattooed scientist muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Hermann turned back to (Y/N) and pulled her panties down, letting them fall to her ankles.  
He raised his cane, leveling it out.  
“Are you ready?” He asked.  
She nodded, letting out a little ‘mhm’ and raising her ass higher. Hermann appreciated the gesture.  
“Say it.” He persisted.  
“I’m ready, doctor.”

He smiled at your politeness and he brought his cane down across your ass, eliciting a yelp from you. He could tell Newt winced without having to turn around and look.  
Hermann hit you twice more before rubbing a hand over your ass, clicking his tongue.  
“Something tells me you’re enjoying this too much for it to be a punishment.” He commented idly.  
Your cheek rested against the surface of the desk, fingers gripping the edge.

Hermann sighed before backing up and caning you again, continuing to give you an additional 7 to finish the job.  
You were breathing heavily, small whimpers falling from your lips. Your legs were shaking unsteadily, threatening to make you lose your balance and cause you to collapse.

He gave your bruised ass a satisfied smile. He turned around, smoothing his shirt before sauntering towards to exit.  
“Miss (Y/N), you took your punishment exceedingly well. It makes me wonder if perhaps you’re used to this sort of thing. If you wish to be rewarded for your responsibility today, you know how to find my room. ”  
He paused, turning to look at Newt. He was standing there, still stuck to the ground. Hermann gave him a light shove towards you.  
“Newton, clean up your girlfriend for god’s sakes. And don’t let me catch you two ever again.”

And with that, he left the two lovers to their business, whatever it may be.

 


End file.
